Chapstick
by AlisaLovesYou-O.o
Summary: Here I was, on the top of a Ferris wheel, kissing Sasuke Uchiha. And here I was, liking it. SasuNaru! :D


**Hey, Lovelies. Enjoy. :D**

* * *

><p>"Ticket? Check. Jacket? Check. Coca Cola flavored chapstick? Check."<p>

I grinned brightly after going over my mental list, because now I, Uzumaki Naruto, am ready for my hot date with Sakura Haruno at the amusement park! Okay, the hot date with Sakura was an exaggeration, I'm actually going with my teammates, Sakura, Kakashi and the teme. Teme was a nickname I gave to my duckbutt haired rival Sasuke, who I absolutely hate. He's stupid and ugly. He's always showing off and stuff, all he does is try and make me look stupid and make Sakura fall in love with him. It's not like they were dating or anything though, he shows no interest in _anyone_. I'm starting to think that the bastard's asexual or something, like jeez.

A loud knock at my apartment door brought me out of my thoughts, and I quickly pulled my jacket and bag into my arms before rushing to answer it. What? It could be Sakura!

"Dobe, you ready?"

"Teme." I growled. Definitely not Sakura, but I shut the door anyways and followed the bastard out into the street, where we met up with Kakashi and the beautiful miss Haruno.

Our team was taking a well-needed vacation to an amusement park not too far away. It was early morning, and we would be traveling for a couple hours. It wouldn't take too long, then we could have the rest of the day to ride rides and eat fatty foods and win prizes. What made me real happy was that most rides were two seaters, so I had a 33 percent chance of sitting with Sakura. But with that, there was a 33 percent chance that Sakura would sit with Sasuke. Plus, there's the unlikely event that I would find myself buckling up next to the teme. But that would never happen.

Okay, I guess I was wrong. Guess who's sitting next to me? Yeah. Sasuke teme. As soon as it was our turn to sit down, I yelled "I call sitting with Sakura!' The same time she said 'I can sit with Sasuke!'. After that, there was an awkward five seconds of us staring at each other, trying to get the other to give up. But then the man motioning us in got impatient and shoved us inside the gate.

Sasuke calmly sat down in the front seat of the roller coaster, which wasn't fair, cause I liked to be in front seat! Ugh, that dumb jerk! Stupid teme. I tried really hard to shove Sakura into the seat behind Sasuke, while she was trying to get past me to sit next to the raven. I wish Sakura hadn't undergone that training to get stronger, cause we were about equally matched. It just sucks that I had to be closer to Sasuke, cause Kakashi forced me to sit down and the closest seat was the one next to him.

After I buckled up the safety belt and pulled down that thing that goes over your arms and chest I just growled and pouted. Sasuke glared at me for a brief second, but then the ride started and it caught him off gaurd, so he looked forward so I couldn't see the surprise flicker through his eyes. Just the thought that he got scared from the ride was enough to make me smile.

You see, Sasuke tried to pull off this image that he's this bad ass and he's all hard and macho and nothing could stop him, he tries to seem like he hates everyone and everything. But I knew that wasn't true. I had gotten curious about how someone could hate the world so much, so I started to pester my rival. I would go over to his house a lot. At first it was really awkward, but I got used to being around him and he got used to having me as company. He started spending the night at my house, and now we're really great friends. I know a lot about him, not too much has he openly shared with me, but once you get him all riled up he normally lets information loose that he would've wanted a secret. Oh well, at least I can actually get him to show emotion. When he gets mad around everyone else he hides it and takes deep breaths, but when I get him mad, he lets it all go. That's part of what lets me know we're really friends, he shows me what he doesn't show anyone else. People think it's really weird that me and Sasuke are so close when we hate each other so much. They asked things like 'Why do you guys hang out if you just argue the whole time?'. But that's me and Sasuke's thing. That's what we do.

But we only spend time together when we feel like it, being pressured into situations where we have to be together, most often, isn't gunna fly. Like right now. I had such a perfect opportunity to be close to Sakura, but nooo.

The ride started off awkward, but after the first drop I got so into it I forgot who I was sitting with, I screamed and yelled like everyone else, I was completely happy. Until that bastard had to hit me when he was readjusting his grip on the overhead things. Sure, he didn't mean it, but it pissed me off to no end. I turned and glared and him and shouted "Teme!"

Of course, he turned and glared back, just as scarily.

"Dobe" He muttered.

We got all up in each other's faces, forehead to forehead, and I glared daggers at him. Man, I was heated.

Until we went into a tunnel, dropped about fifty feet, and then completely flipped upside down. I groped the shit out've Sasuke's arm and screamed like a little girl, ducking my head down onto his shoulder. Of course, he kept his cool, to the visible eye. But, me being so close, I could hear the sharp intake of breath, feel how he tensed so bad that his shoulders were like rock. Then we were out of the tunnel, and me and Sasuke's position was just awkward. Instantaneously we both turned a complete 180, facing out. We crossed our arms and hmmfed. Only we would get into such a predicament on a roller coaster.

Luckily, after the incident, the ride was just about over and we quickly wandered into the picture room.

Figures there would be cameras inside that tunnel.

Kakashi looked crazed, his showing eye open wide, and he was gripping onto the front bar so hard that the whiteness of his knuckles was almost radiating through his gloves. Sakura looked insane, her hair was standing straight up, her arms flailing wildly, and her mouth open about the size of a saucepan. It was hilarious. But the scene in front of them. That was awkward. Sasuke had his left arm around me, I was gripping his upper arm. My head was on his shoulder and his head was tilted down with closed eyes.

After close inspection of the picture, Kakashi giggled and decided to buy four copies. Shit.

As soon as I was handed the horrible photo, I shoved it in my bag and stormed ahead of the rest of my team.

The rest of the day went smoothly, or, as smooth as a day in team seven could go. There were only a few more incidents with me and Sasuke, such as in bumper boats, when I sprayed him, so he bumped my boat and I lunged at him. We wrestled a bit then tumbled into the water, thrashing around wildly. The man quickly pulled us out of the water and banned us from ever coming back. Oh well, at least we had fun.

There was one moment with me and Sasuke that was a little intense, we were walking through this haunted fun house type of thing, when we got separated from Kakashi and Sakura. Most of the things weren't scary and we joked about them, but as we got closer to the center of the house they started to up their pranks and stuff. Me and the teme didn't want to get separated completely, so we walked close, elbows bumping. We were strolling along when suddenly someone touched my hip, I jumped closer to sasuke and he hissed at me.

"_What dobe_?"

"Someone touched me!" I whispered back.

"You're crazy." He sighed and kept walking.

I glanced around to look if anyone was there, which mind you, was hard because the lights were off, and when I found no one I hurried to catch up to Sasuke. Suddenly I felt like a spider just dropped on my shoulder and was climbing down my back, so I swatted frantically, feeling nothing, but the sensation didn't stop. I started freaking out and Sasuke grabbed me by the shoulders and told me to calm down. I was sweating and starting to get dizzy, when his eyes widened and then he completely shut them, shaking his head.

"What's going on?" I slurred.

"_Don't. Turn. Around._" He mumbled so quietly that I almost couldn't hear him.

He gripped my wrist and started to pull me, not giving me any time at all to look behind me and disobey him completely, when we reached a big door. We pulled as hard as we could and it wouldn't open.

"_Shit shit shit._" He said, just the sound of him scared and out of breath scared me, what was going on ? !

Suddenly the door swung open and we were blinded by a bright light. I still felt the prickly feeling of sweat all over my body and I was about to pass out on the spot, when Sasuke grabbed my hand with his and pulled me into the next room. It was a long narrow bridge, but the whole room was spinning and I couldn't control my thoughts, I just started to fall into a trance of the shapes dancing along the walls. But apparently Sasuke had a bonus in this department because of his Sharingan, because he kept us moving. I felt sick to my stomach by the time we reached the end of the hall and I just wanted to get out, but turning around and going back might be scarier then continuing on, or not. I wasn't sure, but for some reason, with Sasuke's hand interlaced with mine, i didn't feel so scared.

There were some random puffs of smoke that caught us off guard, and some people jumped out, but the rest of the walk was just ridiculous and child's play compared to those rooms back there. When we finally reached the exit of the place, and I took a breath of that fresh air, and that perfectly warm sunlight hit my skin, and I felt that cool breeze, I wanted to get down on my knees and kiss the ground, but I couldn't because the Uchiha still had me by the hand. I honestly didn't want to pull away, I really didn't. It didn't help that when I opened my eyes, he was staring at me. He had a small halfsmile on his face and he seemed so amused. He looked pretty relieved and peaceful too, well, as peaceful as someone like Sasuke could get. And truth be told, peaceful looked pretty good on him. It may be weird, but I was really starting to appreciate Sasuke's looks. Even for a guy like me, I can understand why all the girls fawn over him, he had such a perfect complexion, and his hair looked good on him, even though he did have a duckbutt style.

I was contemplating the pros and cons of retrieving my hand back, when I heard Sakura's voice close behind us. She was crying, so as soon as she walked into the sunlight I did what had to be done, I went over there and I pulled her into a bear hug, like a big brother would a little sister. I stroked her face and whispered to her that everything would be okay. And she stayed too, which is something I should have been delighted about, but for some reason I wasn't jumping for joy, I was wishing I could go back to Sasuke. What the fuck is wrong with me?

After Sakura calmed down, she was pretty pissed that she didn't get to be alone with Sasuke and get comforted by him. She did manage to sit with Sasuke on one roller coaster though, during which she got scared out of her mind, and gripped onto his arm, just like I did. It made me really mad. I found myself sighing with relief when he shoved her off, only he shoved her so hard she almost fell out the side of the roller coaster. Okay, that was actually pretty scary, but I was sitting behind her and pulled her back into her seat as quicky as I could. For the next ride she volunteered to sit with me, which made me feel pretty cool. I was like a hero or something. She sat with me the next ride after that too, but apparently she was over being scared of Sasuke, because she started ranting about how awesome and hot he was. It made me mad, but for some reason it wasn't cause I wanted her to be talking about me. I was more jealous of her then I was of Sasuke. I stared with her when she started gazing at him dreamily and I had to shake my head real hard when I found myself wanting to touch his silky hair.

Okay, what the fuck?

I was brought out of my reasoning why that was super fucking weird and Naruto's shouldn't be allowed to have thoughts like that when Sakura cleared her throat. I shook my head, now back in reality.

"Yeah, Sakura?"

"We're getting something to eat next. When we do, I need to talk to you."

That statement made me realize that I was really hungry. My stomach growled and I almost started drooling over the image of all that yummy food that I had to choose from. I frowned a tad at the image of my poor wallet emptying. But I brightened up when I remembered that with our three day admission passes we got a food plan. Basically, we could eat three times a day when we were here, but we had limited choices. Okay, so, we had two snacks too, and say, a place that sells pretzels and cotton candy is categorized as snacks, but a place that sells cheeseburgers and hot dogs is a meal place. For those with a meal plan, there was a special menu. You could choose from the different meals, like you could get a fountain drink, a burger, and fries, or something and then you used up one meal for that day. It was cheaper then actually buying food each time you got hungry, so it was a cool package to buy and wait a second. What does Sakura need to talk about to me? I can't believe it took me this long before that actually registered in my mind. Jeez, maybe there's a reason Sasuke calls me a dobe. Pfft. No, i'm too cool for that. Wow! Side tracked again! I wonder what she wants. She sounded pretty serious. Maybe I did something wrong? I stared at her blankly, in hopes for an answer through our eyes, you know, like one of those telepathic cool things people do on TV shows. But, I guess I was out of luck cause she was already off in Lalaland looking at Sasuke again. Ew.

After the ride ended we found a restaurant close by with tables outside. It was about 6 PM and would be getting dark soon, but we'd be staying way after the sun went down. I was planning on using up all my meals for that day too, cause this food was pretty good. I got myself a nice big greasy cheeseburger, a humble helping of french fries, and a large coke, to go with my yummy chapstick. I couldn't help but stare at Sauske as he ate his salad. Yep, you heard me right. _Salad. _He got some apple sticks and caramel dipping sauce to go with, and some sprite. I'm amazed he didn't ask for water, but when I caught sight of his Sprite chapstick, I laughed. We ate our food arguing and making mindless conversation. Sakura sat nibbling her salad, yeah, the same exact thing Sasuke got, quietly, deep in thought, and Kakashi read his book smiling creepily, reaching down to eat some of his chilli cheese fries at random intervals.

Me and Sasuke were both about half done with our drinks when I suggested we mix them. He stared at me weirdly for a second, contemplating the idea. Then he smirked a bit and agreed. I watched his hands as he carefully poured his sprite into my coke cup, slowly as to not lose fizz. We used out straws to stirs the mixture and at the same time took a sip, because we couldn't decided who was lucky enough to take the first drink. It tasted amazing! One sip and I knew we were going to be mixing our drinks for the rest of our lives, this would become a tradition!

Apparently Sasuke enjoyed the drink just as much because we were fighting for the last drops. I was on my way to go to the pop machine across the walkway to buy more, when Sakura caught my eye and nodded for me to follow her. Sasuke arched a brow, but I ignored his silent question and went to follow her.

As soon as we were alone she cleared her throat and messed with the sleeve on her shirt nervously.

"What's up Sakura?" I started.

Her head shot up, obviously shaken out of a trance.

"Oh, Naruto. Sorry. Nothing, I was just wondering, how do you think Sasuke sees me?" She said, wording it very carefully.

"What are you asking?"

"Well, uhm. Do you think he sees me as a friend? A best friend?"

Oh come on, how did she not know the answer to that? And I thought you were smart Sakura, tsk tsk.

"Why?"

"Well, because. I know he sees you as a close friend, that's obvious. And I was curious, how did you get so close to him? What did you do to make him like you?"

Hah, so she was jealous of me because of my relationship with Sasuke? I couldn't help but feel proud.

"I was just myself."

"That's impossible!"

I gave her a look to let her know that if she was seriously curious, insulting me wasn't the way to get information.

"I just mean, Sasuke's not that accepting. So, you had to have done something that he liked to get onto such a personal level with him."

"I don't know. It just happened I guess. If that's all you wanted to know, can we go back now?" I started to stand up from leaning against the wall when she grabbed my wrist.

"Tell me! Please!"

"There's nothing to tell." I pulled my arm out of her grip and turned around.

"Naruto! I'm begging you!"

I honestly felt sadistic as I walked away from that pinkette, I felt so mean. But I didn't really care, I was kind of getting annoyed with Sakura. I decided to say something to completely lead her in the wrong direction, by telling her something that would make Sasuke hate her, if she actually tried to do it.

"I guess he likes the annoying type."

And she did try to do it, the rest of the night. She annoyed Sasuke so bad, she would not leave him alone. It was humorous to see him trying to dodge her like she was an actual enemy instead of just a fangirl. She tried countless times to get him to hold her hand, and win her prizes and stuff.

He practically dragged me into the seat next to him, using my body as a shield from the crazed girl. That smart raven knew it was my doing too, he was livid.

It was funny as hell.

I like pulling pranks.

Don't judge.

After exploring about half of the park, we decided to go on the Ferris wheel in the dead center and then call it quits for the night. The sun had set and we were exhausted. We'd go to this spectacular inn and stay there for the night, then after relaxing in the springs there, we'd go back and ride the rides on the other half of the park. The last day, we'll ride the rides we thought were the best and win as many prizes as we could carry.

But time to get back to the present, and presently I was seated next to Sasuke, slowly rising up.

The moon was almost full and it reflected off the water surrounding the park, the shadows dancing quietly. The people slowly became smaller and smaller as we got higher, and then I could see the whole park. The sight was breathtaking, all the rides and demon drops and houses and restaurants looked small in comparison to how high we were. There were strings holding lanterns draped from tent to tent and building to building, so the place was lit up quite nicely. It was just so pretty.

When the lights flickered off.

And the car stopped moving.

At the very top of the Ferris wheel.

How cliche.

And how cliche was it that I was scared?

I'm pretty sure Sasuke could feel me shivering because he grabbed my hand. The reassurance that he was there calmed me down a little. But I wanted more. Staring at him now, the moonlight practically enveloping him, the way he was looking at me, with that little smile, he squeezed my hand.

I smiled back at him.

He leaned in, and he kissed me.

Here I was, on the top of a Ferris wheel, electricity off, kissing Sasuke Uchiha.

And here I was, liking it.

It tasted good, like our Coke Sprite mixture from earlier.

Only better.

Stupid chapstick.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, (: -Hearts- Hope You Enjoyed! :D I Know I Did! Revieww? <strong>


End file.
